The Middle of Nowhere
by MalibuXinXtheXsunshineXX
Summary: Oneshot! As May is always late, she ends up stuck in the car with Drew on their way to Dawn's lake house. But sometimes the open road and the fresh highway air can lead to the start of a romance. And getting stuck in the middle of nowhere helps too.


**Hi! It's Malibu! So, I thought I might try my hand at a oneshot! I got the idea for this as I drove to my Grandmother's for her birthday (let me tell you, My grandma really _does_ live in the middle of nowhere!) And, in the sad truth that Maidens of the Realms might not be updated tomorrow (I'm SO SORRY GUYS!) I decided to write it up and see just how well my oneshot goes. I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you guys like it! **

**My usual notes: Check out my other stories! check out my polls! Review! Tell me how you think my first oneshot is! **

**A NEW NOTE: Surfergurl14 is holding a contest! I am a judge (and I really like judging) so, make sure to check it out! The rules and standerds and stuff are on my profile and her's. So, check that out! My oneshot is kind of in the spirit of the contest, even though this is Contestshipping, not Ikarishipping. But whatever! So check out her story Masquerade (I'm not quite sure I spelled that right...) and check out her contest! Okay! That's all I have to say!**

**ENJOY MY ONESHOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>:...The Middle of Nowhere...:<strong>

May signed and pressed her cheek against the glass of window. The car was filled with an unnatural silence. Drew, who sat next to her in the driver's seat, reached for the radio. He fiddled for moment, and then left it on a station. May watched his fingers drum on the steering wheel. May signed a bit louder and kicked her feet up on the dashboard.

Drew shot her a look of annoyance.

"It's not _my_ fault we're late May." He finally spat.

"And it's _mine_?" May asked, pushing her hair off her face and pulled down her sunglasses onto her face.

"Uhm, yes." Drew shook his head, "It is."

"No, it's not. Just drive, Andrew." May shook her head at Drew, turning to look back at her window.

Only Dawn's vacation house would be miles and miles and miles into the depths of the 'The Middle of Nowhere'. And only Dawn would invite the Idiot Patrol. Sure, Paul was Dawn's boyfriend, _and_ Misty and Ash were inevitably going to get together, _and_ Leaf and Gary were _finally_ going out – after years of his asking – but still. Why did Drew have to come? And why did May end up driving with him?

Oh, right.

Because they were freaking late.

And, though she would never admit it to Drew, it was her fault.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK!<em>**

May woke up to the sound of a car honking. She rolled out of bed and stretched. The honking increased. May walked to her window and peered out. Dawn waved from her car, and then laid her hand on the horn again, so it blasted longer and louder.

"Shit!" May yelped, running downstairs in her pajamas. "Shit, shit, shit!" She flung open the door, got hit by a hot blast of summer air, and ran out to Dawn's car.

"That is so not what you're wearing." Dawn pulled her sunglasses down on her nose to peer at May in her pajamas over them.

"I woke up late! I'm not even packed yet!"

The car groaned. May peered into the depths to see Misty and Ash playing cards and Leaf and Gary playing footsy. Paul glared her down from the passenger seat. They all rolled their eyes at her pajamas, like they knew it was going to happen but hoped it wouldn't anyway.

"Okay. Fine. Drew has to come late anyway, so he'll drive you."

"Drew? _Reeaallyy_?" May whined.

"That's what you get for waking up late." Dawn pulled out her phone and quickly texted Drew.

May made a face.

"It's either that or come with no supplies. We have to be there soon to check in! And they need our whole group! So, you guys have to be there by three. And it's a three hour drive." Dawn's phone beeped. She looked at it. "He's not happy about it, but he'll be here in thirty minutes. I've got to go." Dawn gave May one last look of disappointment, and then switched her face so it was a look of suggestion. Dawn raised her eyebrows at May and winked. "Have fun. With Drew. In his car. Alone."

May wanted to punch Dawn, but she was already driving away, with a smirk plastered on her face.

**_..._**

_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
>If I leave town would you leave along with me<br>And we can fly away to outer space  
>Or we can find a way to leave this place<br>_

Thirty minutes later, May was packed and pretty and waiting for Drew on her porch. May jiggled her leg as she sat on her suitcase, waiting for the sleek black car that was so noticeably Drew's.

It pulled up, fifteen minutes late. May jumped up, pulling her suitcase with her as she headed toward Drew's car. "You're late." She demanded as she loaded her bag in the trunk.

"I got lost, okay? Your house is kind of in the middle of nowhere." Drew called from the driver's seat. May rolled her eyes. Before going to sit down, May check her hair, fixing her part and looking for smudges in her makeup.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, as she climbed in the passenger seat, "You're kidding me, right. I live in the suburbs. That's _not_ the middle of nowhere. It's anything _but_. Dawn's lake house. Now_ that's_ in the middle of nowhere."

Drew shook his head and laughed at May as he pulled out of the driveway. "Dawn's lake house is in a very populated area in Sunyshore. It's actually marketed for lake houses…so, no. Her house is not in the middle of nowhere."

"Whatever, but now, thanks to your getting lost, we're gonna be late."

"It's not my fault I had to go out of my way to pick you up." Drew flicked his hair out his eyes. May's cheeks flushed a light scarlet, even though she didn't know why. "I would have been on time. But now I have to pick you up, and now we're both going to look bad. So this is obviously your fault."

"It's not my fault!"

"It's your fault."

May suddenly remembered why she hadn't wanted to ride to Dawn's lake house with Drew.

Oh right, because she hated him.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p><em>We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away<em>  
><em>We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say<em>  
><em>You don't trust yourself but girl trust in me<em>  
><em>Don't look in the mirror the past you don't wanna see<em>

_What do you say we leave for California_  
><em>If we drive all night we can make it by the morning<em>  
><em>And no one has to know if we decide to go<em>  
><em>What do you say we leave for California<em>

May breathed on the glass, fogging it up. She then proceeded to draw a small heart in the quickly-fading fog.

"Bored?" Drew asked, turning down the radio.

"Me?" May laughed sarcastically, "Bored? Never." She leaned back against the leather of the seat. "I hate road trips."

"You do not." Drew said in mock shock, "Road trips are great! You eat a lot of food, you stop a lot to pee, you sing really loudly to music, and you make random stops to visit stupid things. The best part? Getting lost."

"We're not lost, are we?" May jumped up, looking out the window at the empty road ahead of them and the fields of grass surrounding them, nothing but trees for miles and miles.

"No, I know where we are." Drew laughed, "Gotcha."

"Oh my mew, you jerk! And road trips are not fun. They suck. You have fun for, like, the first five minutes and then you have to pee or you get really bored or hungry or someone is taking up too much space and you feel claustrophobic." May shuddered.

"Bad road trip memories?" Drew laughed.

"You have no idea." May shook her head to get rid of the memories, "It was me, my mom, my dad, and Max and a long drive to the Sinnoh Region. From Hoenn. And Max gets car sick."

"No!" Drew's face was a portrait of true shock, but he was laughing.

"Don't laugh! It was _scarring_!"

"I can tell." Drew couldn't stop laughing, "I guess I should tell you…I get car sick really easily too –" Drew cut himself off to fake throwing up on May.

She screamed, pushing his head away from her. One second she was screaming and he was laughing, and then they were both laughing.

"Okay, okay." May wiped tears from her eyes. "That's enough. Keep your eyes on the road."

"Yes, mom." Drew rolled his eyes at her, "I still can't believe you actually thought I was going to throw up on you."

"Jackass!" May pouted, "That's a very sensitive subject!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Drew held his hands up in surrender.

"OH MY MEW PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" May shouted, punching him until he complied.

He was laughing. "You're so fun to tease, Maple."

"Shut up, Hayden. I hate you."

"Whatever, Maple." There were a few moments of awkward silence. "You know what, Maple?"

"What?" May spat, flipping to look at Drew. He was smiling.

"We're going to change your fear of road trips. And getting thrown up on."

"Getting thrown up on is a totally rational fear! It's disgusting! And I'm not _afraid_ of road trips. I simply don't like them. That's all."

"Well, I'm going to cure that."

"You're not throwing up on me."

"The road trip part, Maple! Keep up!" May rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Drew. If you think you can."

"I'm going to show you how fun road trips can be!" He reached for the radio, turning it up until May could feel the music in her coursing through her body. It pumped loudly in her ears and made the car vibrate.

"Drew!" May shouted, sure he couldn't hear her, "Turn it down!"

"Just go with it!" Drew shouted back. "It's GAGA!"

_I just want to be myself_

_And I want you to know_

_I am my hair! _

_I've had enough! _

_This is my prayer_

_That I'll die living just as free as my hair! _

_I've had enough_

_This is my prayer_

_That I'll die living just as free as my hair!_

The moment was perfect. Drew was belting out the song with the windows open and the other (few) passengers on the open road starring at them like they were crazy. May rolled down her window and let her hair out of its braid. It whipped around her face as she sang along with Drew.

They were laughing and singing and eating Twizzlers.

_I've had enough_

_I'm not a freak. _

_I'm just here trying_

_To play cool on the streets_

_I've had enough, enough, enough!_

_And this is my prayer_

_I swear,_

_I'm as free as my hair!_

_I'm as free as my hair!_

_I am my hair_

_I am my hair!_

_As free as my hair…_

It was perfect, and just for a moment May thought that road trips might actually be fun. The open road, freedom, _hair_. (Her hair was acting kind of free at the moment, as it repeatedly hit her in the face).

And then the moment ended.

The car sputtered, slowing.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Drew cried, watching as the car finally stopped in (quite literally) the middle of nowhere.

"What the hell just happened?" May looked around. No other cars on the road. Nothing.

"We're out of gas."

"You're kidding me, right?" May asked, "Tell me you're kidding me!"

"We fucking ran out of gas. Fuck!" Drew slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"How did you forget to get gas?"

"I didn't forget! I was in a hurry to pick you up! So, obviously, this is all _your_ fault."

"Drew, I'm not taking the blame for your forgetfulness."

"If you hadn't been late maybe I would have remembered!"

"If you had remembered maybe we wouldn't be late! Dawn's gonna kill us!"

"Shit, Dawn. We have to be there by three, right?"

"Right."

"We've got an hour." Drew moaned.

"Thank you, o' Master of Time." May said sarcastically, "But I figured something out."

"And what's that?" Drew asked as he banged his head against the steering wheel.

"I now know what the middle of nowhere is."

"And where's that?" Drew didn't stop hitting his head.

"Here."

* * *

><p>Drew pushed the cars for a few miles. It was 2:30. They were never going to make it.<p>

"Would you mind helping, Maple?" Drew yelled. May was hiding in the passenger seat, moping over her horrible road trip luck.

Drew had also taken his shirt off. And, personally, May found that to be quite attractive. That was another reason May was hiding in the front. So she wouldn't ogle over the perfectness that was Drew Hayden.

She had to admit it. She liked Drew. A lot. He was being all nice and funny on the trip. And now they were stranded in the middle of nowhere together. If Fate ever gave May a good opportunity, this was it.

Drew climbed back into the driver's seat, sweaty and shirtless. "Thanks for the help, Maple." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "This is hopeless."

"I called Dawn." May murmured. _Ogle, ogle, ogle_, she thought as she stared at his shirtless chest. "She said it was fine. And to try and flag someone down for gas."

"This sucks." Drew ran his hand threw his hair, "This fucking sucks. I'm sorry, May."

"Why are you sorry? I thought we already cleared up that it was my fault I was late and made you forget to get gas."

"I'm sorry because I ruined your fix-it-all-road trip."

"Ruined it?" May laughed, "This is the best road trip I've ever been on!"

It was Drew's turn to laugh. He laughed long and hard, so long May was starting to think that pushing the car for so long in the hot sun had made him lose it.

"The…best…fucking…road trip…you've…ever…been on?" He said in between laughs. "Are you _nuts_?"

May shrugged, "Maybe a little."

She didn't hate Drew Hayden so much anymore.

She actually hoped he would kiss her. Like, _now_.

"And what exactly, I'm dying to know, makes this the best road trip you've ever been on? Besides the fact that we're stranded in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, no one has thrown up on me yet…" May smiled, "And the Twizzlers were good…we haven't taken too many random stops…and…the best part?"

"What?" Drew leaned in. Their faces were inches apart. May could barley even breathe.

"You." She whispered.

Drew's face was shocked, but he took the confession in strides. "You want to know what my favorite part of this terrible road trip is?"

"What?" May asked, pressing herself closer.

"This." Drew answered, and then her grabbed her neck and kissed her.

Being stranded in the middle of nowhere was probably the best thing that had ever happened to May.

* * *

><p><em>HONK. <em>A loud, earsplitting honk made May and Drew jump apart. "Hey, kids!" A car pulled over in front of Drew's car. "Are you okay?"

The woman who walked over to their car was tall, skinny, blond and very pretty. Drew wrapped his fingers around May's.

"We're out of gas." He admitted.

"Oh! I've got some extra gallons in my trunk!" Drew and May stared at the woman in shock. Fate was playing games with May today.

"Can we use them?" May asked.

"Of course! I'm Cynthia, by the way. I'll go get them. We don't want you two stranded in the middle of nowhere forever!"

Before getting out of the car to help Cynthia with the gas, Drew shared a secret smile with May.

They really wouldn't have minded being stuck in the middle of nowhere.

As long as they were together.

_Well, I didn't mean to do it. _

_But there's escaping your love_

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_  
><em>Accidentally in love<em>

* * *

><p>At 3:45, May and Drew arrived at the Lake House. Before entering the main villa, where all users of the house had to sign in, Drew and May looked at each other.<p>

"Are you ready to face civilization?" Drew joked. May wound her hand in his. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad," May decided as she brought his lips to hers once more, "being stuck in that car with you."

"OH. MY. CRESSELIA." Dawn screamed, "I KNEW IT!" She slapped Paul on the shoulder, "I TOLD IT WOULD WORK!"

"May and Drew sitting in a car…k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Gary and Ash chorused.

"Hey!" Drew shouted to Ash, "At least I had the balls to ask her out!" He slung his arm easily over May's shoulder and looked pointedly at Misty.

Ash and Misty turned bright red.

"So being stranded in the middle of nowhere did you two good," Leaf winked.

May and Drew smiled at each other.

"_You have no idea_."

* * *

><p><strong>I think that was cute! Tell me what you think! I'm sorry about the whole possibly-no-update on Maidens of the Realms. I hope this kinda makes up for it! I hope you guys like it! <strong>

**SONGS IN THIS STORY: :Californa: by Metro Station, :Hair: by Lady GAGA, and :Accidentally In Love: by Countin Crows (it was in Shrek!) All good songs! (I'm kind of obsessed with Hair at the moment, so I had to throw it in there!)**

**REMEMBER: REVIEW, check out my polls, check out my other stories! REVIEW! Check out Surfergurl's Contest (on my page and her's)! Okay! LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH! REVIEW!**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


End file.
